The Leaf
by Yosukehunter
Summary: Summary: Siapa yang tidak menyangka hanya selembar daun kering membawa petaka?   Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Mari kita simak Fict ini.


Summary: Siapa yang tidak menyangka hanya selembar daun kering membawa petaka? Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Mari kita simak Fict ini.

Disclaimer: Persona 3 milik Atlus, saya hanya memainkan gamenya aja~

WARNING!: Cerita mengandung OOT,OOC, misstypo,cerita gaje,humor garing and romance abal

Chapter 1 : Slipped?

Musim gugur di Iwatodai telah datang. Banyak sekali pepohonan menggugurkan daunnya sehingga banyak sekali dedaunan kering disetiap jalanan yang membuat tukang sapu kesulitan *Author: Lho? Emang ada? Gatau deh* Ditambah hujan deras di Iwatodai. Sehingga membuat jalanan jadi becek,gak ada ojek,capek deh*ditimpukin* Di port Island, terbangun sekolah yang megah nan terkenal. Gekkoukan High School. Sekolah yang dibangun oleh Kirijo Group tersebut menyimpan 1001 mistery. Kita lewatkan saja saja bagian tidak terlalu penting ini.

Kriiiing! Bel tanda pelajaran selesai para murid-murid Gekkoukan High School berhamburan keluar dari ruangan kelas. Dikelas 2-F,kelas Minato Arisato. 4 sekawan yang tersebut masih berada di kelas. 4 sekawan itu adalah: Arisato Minato, sang leader SEES. Takeba Yukari , Iori Stupei –author di vorpal blade- ehem Iori Junpei dan Aigis. Terlihat wajah mereka ceria nan gembira dikarenakan hari ini hari terakhir midsemester.

"YEAH! Akhirnya aku bebas dari penyiksaan ini"Sorak Junpei sambik berjingkrak-jingkrakan gajelas. Sehingga membuat Yukari ilfiil.

"Lebay amat sih lu Stupei! Makanya jadi orang jangan bego ulangan nyontek aja belagu"Gerutu Yukari.  
>"Ah...Emang kau seperti tidak pernah menyontek saja"Ucap Junpei sambil menyeringai. Yukari hanya bergidik saja.<p>

"Ya enggaklah! Gua kan pinter dari pada lu! Kagak pernah gua yang namanya nyontek!"Ucap Yukari dengan bangga.

"Yukari-chan...Tadi kau bukannya meminta jawaban dari Minato-san nomor 1-25 ya? Pas mata pelajaran biologi"Ujar Aigis dengan nada robotic. Seketika Yukari kaget+malu+menahan marah+loyo.  
>"Sampai segitukah kau menyontek? lu hanya mampu mengerjakan 5 soal saja? Tak kusangka lu lebih bodoh daripada gua"Cibir Junpei.<br>"Emang gua tanya loe bisa mengerjakan soal tanpa nyotek berapa nomor?"Tanya Yukari kesal.

Junpei hanya membalas"Dari nomor 1-6,sisanya gua pinteran gua dari pada lu!".

Mendengar perkataan Junpei, Yukari dendam kesumat sama Junpei. Sampai sebuah boneka replika Junpei ia tusuk tusuk dengan jarum dengan penuh emosi dan penghayatan. Semua orang yang ada disitu mulai sweatdroop and menjauh takut kena santet. Junpei cuma nyengir gajelas.

"Hei Leader! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Game panic, untuk menghilangkan stress kita selama menghadapin midsemester"Ujar Junpei semangat. Minato hanya menggangguk.  
>"Jika Minato ikut, aku juga ikut"Kata Aigis antusias.<p>

"Oh yeah kalau begitu hei Yuka-tan , kau mau ikut gak?"Ajak Junpei. Yukari hanya melihat Junpei dengan tatapan'Cih! Tumben tumben lu ngajak gua'. "Enggak, Gua lagi malas pergi sama lu!"Ucap si gadis brunette itu.

"Hoo...Pasti kau lagi 'M' ya?" Ucap Junpei menekankan kata 'M' dengan senyuman mesum.

"M...?" Yukari menyeringitkan dahi. "Apaan tuh 'M'" Tanya Yukari heran. Junpei menyeringai.

" 'M' itu adalah ...MENSTRUASI!"Ucap Junpei blak-blakan.  
>Sontak sebuah bangkumendarat halus dimuka junpei dengan eh ternyata Yukari melemparkan bangku dengan sepenuh hati kearah Junpei. Sekali lagi Junpei resmi bonyok para saudara-saudara!<br>"Sekali lagi lu ngomong begitu, gue gak akan segan-segan melempar lu ke bawah dari lantai 3. Dasar HENTAI!" Yukari kesal dan segera meninggalkan Junpei yang bonyok tersebut. Minato dan Aigis kaget+ sweatdroop.

"Junpei-kun kaukau tidak apa-apa?"Seru Aigis seraya menyingkirkan bangku dari Junpei. Junpei yang bonyok tersebutlangsung dibawa ke UKS. Sedangkan Minato hanya mendesah "Huh.. Lain kali,kau jangan ucapkan kata 'tabu' di depan Yukari"

Disuatu tempat, sebuah langkah kaki dari seorang gadis brunette. Tampangnya begitu masam dan kecut sekali. Terlihat sorot matanya menunjukkan sorotan kekesalan. Gadis brunette itu melangkah tidak peduli apa yang ia lewati. Angin berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi sehingga membuat dedaunan kering terbawa angin. Terkadang helaian rambut brunette itu bergerak mengikuti alunan angin. Sang gadis brunette tersebut mendengus kesal sambil berkata " I HATE JUNPEI!". Gadis brunette itu adalah Takeba Yukari. Dia masih kesal dengan Junpei bak kucing dan anjing. Dia masih dendam kesumat dengan si'Stupei' itu. Saat dia melewati pertokoan yang sepi. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa jalanan dipertokoan tersebut dipenuhi oleh dedaunan kering dan becek. Pasti seseorang akan menghindar dari becekan. Tapi tidak untuk Yukari. Yukari segera meloncati becekan tersebut. Tapi Yukari tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Syuut! Gubrak!

Ternyata oh ternyata, Yukari terpeleset daun kering yang basah. Tiba-tiba Yukari berteriak...

"Kyaaa!Kaki ku sakit!" Erang Yukari. Yukari hendak berdiritapi tidak bisa. Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Daijobou Desuka?"

"Gak ap-" Yukari kaget ternyata anak yang mengulurkan tangan itu adalah Arisato Minato. Yukari blushing. "M-Minato" Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Yuka-chan"Tanya anak emo tersebut. Sorotan matanya terlihat cemas.

Tiba-tiba hening melanda diantara mereka. Yukari menatap Minato dan enggan untuk melepaskan tatapannya tersebut. Minato yang merasa risih segera memanggilnya." Yuka-chan..."

Yukari masih terpaku, Minato bingung dia memanggil Yukari untuk kedua kali." Yukari-chan"

Yukari masih membatu. Minato makin bingung akhirnya ia segera mengguncang-guncang badan Yukari. Yukari sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah..Maaf tadi aku lagi melamun.."Kata Yukari sedikit blushing

"Hayo kamu mikirin siapa ?" Goda Minato. Sontak Wajah Yukari tersirat merah padam.

"Eh...Aku tidak mikirin siapa siapa kok!" Kata Yukari blushing. Tapi Tiba-tiba Minato mulai terpikir untuk menjahili Yukari.  
>"Ah..Masa sih..."Minato mulai usil. "Kalau gak mau kasih tau nanti aku cium lho..~ " Tambah Minato yang mulai ketularan hentainya Junpei.<p>

*** author: Kok Minato jadi hentai sih_-"  
><strong>Minato: kan yang bikin ceritanya lu bego!  
><strong>Author : Oh ya~ *<strong>

Tiba-tiba Yukari menabok pelan Minato. "Kok lu jadi ketularan Hentainya Junpei sih!" Gerutu Yukari. Minato Cuma tertawa gaje.

"Hahaha lupakan...Kau baik baik saja kan?"Tanya Minato.

"Urgh...Kaki kiri ku sakit...Kayaknya terkilir"Kata Yukari dengan nada (sok)kesakitan.

"Oh..begitu.."Balas Minato.

"Eh...k-kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya tadi kau bersama Stupei?"Tanya Yukari heran. Minato hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tadi kan kau baru saja menghajar Junpei sampai babak belur...Jadi kami gak jadi dah"Balas Minato. Yukari hanya tersenyum (najis)manis . Dia baru ingat dia kan baru saja menghajar Sang Stupei tersebut. Tiba-tiba aura iblis keluar dari tubuh Yukari. Minato merinding.

"Yasudah lebih baik kita pu-" Belum selesai Yukari bicara. Tiba tiba suara yang benar benar di benci Yukari muncul.

" Wah..Wah..Wah... Jadi Minato meninggalkan ku karena kau sedang nge'date' dengan si Yuka-tan ini ya"

Tiba-tiba Yukari dongkol karena kedatangan seorang pria bertopi tersebut. Yang tidak lain adalah Iori Junpei. Ia datang secara tiba-tiba datang dengan ditemani oleh Aigis.

"Wah wah wah kenapa kau Yuka-tan? Main becekan huh?"Ejek Junpei.

Urat kepala Yukari nambah satu.  
>"Anu...Aku menolong Yukari yang terpeleset tadi.."Ujar Minato.<br>"Hah terpleset...Hahahahaha Yukari terpeleset? LOL" Ejek Junpei.

Urat kepala Yukari nambah satu lagi. Minato merinding.

"Sebaiknya kita harus menolong Yukari-chan, kaki mu berdarah Yukari.."Ujar Aigis sambil nunjuk kaki Yukari yang sudah berdarah sejak tadi.

Yukari yang menyadarinya langsung teriak histeris dengan lebaynya. Sedangkan ketiga orang tersebut hanya sweatdroop.

"Ahhhh Minato helep me! (Minato help me)"Ujar Yukari dengan bahasa inggris yang kacau.

"ahahaha iya ai helep you too( i help you too)"Balas Minato dengan bahasa inggrisnya juga kacau.

"Ahlu kok jadi bego banget si Min! sebodo teuing deh gue! Ayo Minato tinggalin aja si Yukari! Anggap aja gua balas dendam sama si TSUNDERE eh salah Yandere" Kata Junpei emosi tanpa melihat kondisi Yukari yang sudah Berserk+kena effect balzac+urat kepala Yukari hampir mau pecah. Tiba tiba Yukari ngesot dengan indahnya menuju sebuah vending machine yang berada di sudut toko. Dan tiba tiba...  
>*Warning adegan selanjutnya mengandung unsur lebay *<p>

Graakkk BRUAKKK! Seketika Yukari melempar vending machine ke arah Junpei. Seketika Junpei terpental jauh dengan lebay nya bersamaan dengan vending machine tersebut. Minato nganga, Aigis lagi menghitung seberapa jauh Junpei terpental.

"Huh! Dasar Stupei! Mati saja lu!"Yukari ngedumel sendiri sedangkan Minato banjir sweatdroop dan aigis masih ngitung ***Author: (SWT)***.

"Yukari kau baik baik saja kan"Ucap Minato menenangkan Yukari. Yukari langsung tersenyum manis.

"Aku baik baik saja kok! Ayo kita pulang!"Ajak Yukari seraya mencoba berdiri dengan tumpuan dinding toko. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Yukari berhasil bangun dan berdiri sempurna meskipun sedikit pincang. Minato tersenyum lega.

"Ayo kita pulang" Ajak Yukari. Yukari baru saja membalikkan badannya tapi...  
>JEDUG! Yukari menabrak sebuah tiang listrik yang tidak berdosa tersebut. Yukari pingsan. Lagi lagi Minato Sweatdroop + panik sedangkan Aigis... "Itu darah ya?"Ucap Aigis innocent.<p>

Minato langsung panik dan histeris dan segera menggendong Yukari ke Dorm.

~TBC~

YOO! Kembali dengan saya Author gaje bin aneh dengan FF yang gaje juga. Entah mengapa saya rada ragu dengan judulnya itu yang sedikit tidak nyambung sama story line. Oh ya FF ini menceritakan life eh love story ttg Yukari. Jadi rada enggak ada sangkut pautnya dengan di game.  
>Fict ini lebay? Emang! Karena Author lagi pengen nyiksa si Stupe-*Dibacok hermes*eh.. Junpei.<br>Kalau ada Ooc,OOS, Misstypo maaf ya. Saya adalah manusia yang tidak sempurna dan banyak salah. Namun dihatimu ada satu.. CINTA UNTUK MU LUAR BIASA...HUWOWOWO *Kaca jendela Dorm pecah semua*.

Ehem maaf saya lagi rada gila...Maklum saya anak gaje yang suka menggaje ria bersama teman teman yang gaje dengan kegajeannya membuat kami dikira anak gaje banget. Setidaknya s4y4 buk4n 4n4k 4l4y *Dibacok pak Rt*

Finnaly...Mind to RnR?

~Omake~

Di Yasoinaba, kota kecil yang damai. Muncul sesosok manusia berambut orange dengan headphone orange ,berbaju orange. pokoknya serba orange kecuali jas hitam yan ia pakai *Author:termasuk dalamannya juga* Dia adalah Yosuke Hanamura, sang pangeran junes yang kedua *Author: Yang pertama itu Teddy* sedang mengkayuh sepedanya tersebut. Saat dia sedang di pertigaan di suatu jalan. Tiba tiba ia melihat sebuahbenda ber kilau-kilauan aneh mengarah ke arahnya. Ternyata benda tersebut adalah kepala botaknya Junpei yang sedang memantulkan sinar matahari *Inget Junpei kan di lempar sama Yukari*. "Emak! Ada tuyul!"Ucap Yosuke seraya menghindar dari benda eh kepala tersebut. Untung aja Agilitynya Yosuke tinggi jadi dia bisa sigap menghindar. Akhirnya kepala Junpei tersebut penyet di dinding gang buntu tersebut. Sedangkan Yosuke hanya cengo ngeliatin Junpei. "Aji gile! itu tuyul atau setan" Tanya Yosuke yang bloon bin oon tersebut.

*Author: Ingatkan kalau Junpei di lempar Yukari dengan vending machine? Kayaknya vending machine nya akan menyusul mereka deh~*

Yosuke yang masih cenga cengo tersebut belum menyadari bahwa sebuah benda mengarah cepat ke arahnya. Baru aja dia mau nengok kebelakang, tiba tiba sebuah vending machine menghantam Yosuke dengan tragis nya. Dan akhirnya Yosuke bersama Junpei penyet di dinding deh~. Malang sekali nasib mu Yosu~

~END~


End file.
